


Aro & Ace

by theangelwiththewormstache



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, ace!Castiel, aro!Dean, short and sweet fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24703531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theangelwiththewormstache/pseuds/theangelwiththewormstache
Summary: Sam Winchester just wanted his big brother to find someone to grow old with. Not realizing Dean was doing just fine.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 101





	Aro & Ace

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Pride! Have some Aro!Dean and Ace!Cas!

"I'm leaving now! Call me if you need me to pick up dinner after work." Cas says as he waves and closes the door behind him. Dean waves back before getting up to grab a beer and grab the snacks Cas though were perfectly hidden but Dean always replaced them.

"You want anything to snack on, Sammy? Cas has these cookies that are so damn good." Dean turned around to see Sam rummaging through the fridge already. "Or you know just make yourself at home."

Sam turned to Dean with a carrot sticking out of his mouth a smile stretching over his lips. "Thanks again for helping me out again, Dean."

"Don't worry about it. I knew it would be sooner than later that you'll break your fancy new washing machine." Dean sat at the kitchen table and took a bite of the cookie he sneaked and then looked up at Sam. "Get me a glass of milk!"

"Cookies and milk? Really Dean?"

"Shut up, bitch, and get me the damn milk."

Sam poured them both some milk and they sat at the table eating the cookies.

"I have this friend who-" Sam started but Dean was already shaking his head.

"Nope!" He said as he quickly finished his third cookie.

"You didn't even know what I was gonna say."

"You were gonna say," Dean took a sip of milk before he started mocking Sam. "I have a friend who would love to meet you. Life ain't slowing down and you're not getting any younger and blah blah blah I'm Sam and I know everything."

"Well, I do have someone in mind actually." Sam stared down at his glass. "I'm just worried about you."

"I know but I'm already happy, Sammy. Really."

"Yeah. I just wished you had somebody you can grow old with. I read Aro people can date too."

Dean laughed knowing that his little brother did, and probably still doing, a lot of research about aromantics since Dean came out to him. Sam probably knew more than him.

"Who says I don't have someone like that?"

"Well, I just thought that since you don't talk about anyone or go out with anyone special. I mean besides Cas." Sam shrugged and then looked at Dean who was just staring at him to just get it which seemed to take a while. "Cas!'

"You got it!" Dean laughed and lifted his hand for a high five. Sam high fived him with a big grin but he still looked confused.

"But you and Cas...I just. I never see you guys act like anything besides friends."

"He's my best friend."

"I know but I meant like you guys don't like a kiss or hold hands."

"Cas is ace. He doesn't really like being touched unless he knows. Also, we share a bed. Have been for like two years now."

"Two years! Why didn't I ever know?"

Dean just shrugged picking up the empty milk cups and going over to the sink to wash them. "I don't know. I thought it was obvious."

"But I always kept setting you up with people. Cas must think I hate him!"

"Neh, he thinks it's funny."

They both hear the front door open and then hear Cas, "Dean, I asked for the rest of the day off so we can go over to the next town to eat!"

Dean turned his head and saw Cas walk towards him. "That's awesome, babe! May I have a kiss?"

Cas nods, his cheeks turning red, but reaches to kiss Dean's own cheek that he tilted towards him. Sam just stared in awed as he watches his brother smile over at Cas who smiled back more shyly. Sam looked at Cas and for the first time, he saw that 'holy shit I can't live without you' look in his face which made Sam grin more. He really didn't have to worry about his brother finding someone because that someone was already with him. Someone who understands him and didn't expect so much from that he felt the need to run away like in past relationships.

"Sam, if you are gonna keep staring at us with that creepy-ass grin then get the fuck out," Dean said hitting Sam in the face with a dishtowel.

"Sorry," Sam said stuffing a cookie in his mouth so he can give his mouth something to do.

"What are you eating, Sam?" Cas then asked and Dean dropped a cup that luckily didn't break. "Are those my cookies?"

"Dean gave them to me!" Sam pointed at Dean who whistled.

"You told me you hated snickerdoodles!" Cas smacked Dean on the shoulder.

"I do! It's just that those are so damn good."


End file.
